


Haunted House Hunting

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Curtain Fic, House Hunting, M/M, Spooky, Spooky themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: When Dan and Phil go looking for a new flat after years of living in the broken down flat that welcomed them to London, they fall in love with a quiet duplex that seems too good to be true. And is.





	Haunted House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @quercussp for the prompt! As soon as you suggested it I knew I wanted to write it!!!  
> Thank you @Ablissa for looking it over for me!

“I don’t want to get up,” Dan groaned. Phil stared in pity at his boyfriend sprawled, upside down, across their sofa. Dan had deep purple circles underneath his eyes and was gazing back unblinking.  
“Don’t look at me all worried, Mum,” He said and sat right side up. His hair was a fluffy mess on top of his head. Phil gravitated towards where he sat and ran his fingers through the messy curls he wasn’t used to having the luxury to see so often.  
“Don’t you want to go look at places today? We can reschedule if you’re not feeling up to it. We can have a pajama da-”  
“Phil I’m fine just a little tired. I think it’s warranted after a world tour, don’t you?” He smirked up at Phil.  
Phil nodded with a chuckle. “I don’t know if we can still use that excuse since it’s been four months, but I’m going to use it until somebody stops me.”  
They slowly got dressed and ready for a day out looking at potential places to call their new home.

The realtor they hired to help them, Tony, guided them to a tall duplex that was full of windows and skylights with old red bricks stacking halfway up to the white chipped paint. It was quaint and quiet feeling, and it looked more like a permanent home than a new flat.  
Phil glanced up and down the silent street. It didn’t even feel like they were in London anymore.  
“Hello dears! Do we have a set of brothers moving in next to door?” A wide wrinkled face pressed up against the neighboring window.  
“Just looking Mrs. Brown,” their replied and hurried to the door.  
“Well I'd love a nice family next door. I once lived with my own brother and-”  
“We aren't brothers,” Dan said at Phil's side. Phil could feel how prickly Dan was even as he said it in a friendly voice and kind smile.  
Her smile vanished. “Well maybe we will end up as good of friends as the two of you then,” she said after a minute, her voice distant and considerably less perky than before. She continued to watch them until Tony lead them into the house.

“Wow, it’s beautiful in here,” Phil said. He looked around the large open lounge. It was hardwood flooring, the kind Dan liked, old but polished to a shine against the light gray walls that stood out against the tall windows near the fireplace. Phil could see them moving into this flat for their next home. They were searching for the home in between now and the forever home, and Phil could see them not wanting to leave here. He could imagine tiny stockings by the fireplace and toys strewn across the woven area rug. He could see kids running in and out the front door to play in the quiet street outside. Maybe for awhile just him, Dan and maybe a new dog, leashed and ready to adventure outside.  
“I love this place.” Dan breathed out quietly and gave Phil’s hand a tiny squeeze. Always on the same page as him, that one.  
“I’m glad! Feel free to go through the house. The kitchen is through this way here, and the bedrooms are all upstairs. You have a bathroom on both floors.” Tony smiled as he walked them into the kitchen. “I’ll let you two head upstairs and just come and get me if you’ve got any questions.”  
Phil followed Dan’s over eager lead up the stairs, noting the fancy wooden banister as he went.  
The hardwood continued to the light beige carpet border of one of the bedrooms. Dan took Phil’s hand in his own and waltzed into the master bedroom.  
“This room is huge!” he said, and let go of Phil’s hand to spin around to prove his point.  
Phil chuckled. It was big enough for the two of them, that was for sure. Natural light poured into the room from the windows that took up all of the wall facing the street. Phil glanced outside to see the old woman in her yard peering up at the house.  
He shivered. Despite the sun lighting up the room it was noticeably colder than anywhere else they had been.  
“How is this even in our price range, Phil. Are you sure it is?” Dan asked as he looked through the large built in closet. “I mean look, the carpet in this room is totally brand new.”  
Phil had to agree it was surprising given the budget they went over with Tony. He was starting to doubt it himself as he stared at the nearly too white soft carpet.  
“Let’s look at the other rooms, come on,” Phil said and tugged on Dan’s arm.  
Dan pouted.  
“I wasn’t done in this room. Look at it. I think the paint on the walls is new too.” The off-white seemed to shine as to prove his point.  
Phil felt as though a sack of rocks was sat at the bottom of his stomach. He felt heavy and unsure and knew he had to get out of that room.  
He stepped into the hallway and turned around to find Dan still not following.  
“Dan, come on,” Phil called out irritably. He’d seen the damn room, he just wanted to see the rest of the house already.  
He took a deep breath. He was starting not to feel so great. “Babe?” he pleaded. He ducked his head around the door to find Dan sitting in the corner with his head nestled on his arms that were crossed over his knees.  
“Dan?” Phil hurried over and rubbed Dan’s back. “What’s wrong?”  
Dan blinked up at Phil confused. “Sorry, I’m just…” he trailed off.  
“Dan?” Concern bubbled up in Phil’s chest.  
“Sorry. Hey, I’m fine. I’m just really tired all of the sudden.”  
Phil took Dan’s hand in his own, and pulled him to his feet.  
“Let’s finish looking around and then go home for the night, okay?”  
Dan nodded and Phil could see him trying to act nonchalant for his benefit, but could feel the tremors running through Dan’s body where his hand stayed firmly against his back.

The rest of the house was just as pleasant and enchanting as what they’d seen before, but Phil rushed them through it to get Dan home.  
It wasn’t like him to act like that, tired or not, and Phil was afraid he was coming down with something.  
“Going so soon? I hope everything’s alright?” Tony asked, eyebrows knitted in concern when they met him back in the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I think we’re coming down with something, so we’re going to have to reschedule the other walkthroughs today,” Phil explained.  
Dan tucked himself in closer to Phil in a totally innocent way. The fact that it was clear as day in front of a near stranger caused Phil’s worry to deepen.  
“We loved this house though, Tony. It’s beautiful.” Phil rushed to add. “It’s a top contender for sure.”  
“There are a few things I need to disclose before we leave.” Tony wrang his hands and looked slightly nervous. He glanced in the direction of the stairs.  
“There was, a few years back, a break in that resulted in three murders in the master bedroom. I-”  
“What!” Dan exclaimed as he resurfaced from Phil’s neck.  
“The couple that were living here as well as the burglar died. I can’t really give out more information than that, sorry. I am obligated by law to tell you.”  
“We’ll just look at some uh, different houses once we reschedule, yeah?” Phil asked. The bedroom upstairs seemed to glower down at them. The hair on the back of Phil’s neck stood on end.  
“Sounds good. Sorry, I wanted you to experience the house without any outside influences before I told you.” He took a look at the two of them and frowned. “I’ll go over what other places I have and make sure to let you know first.”

The second they walked back into their gas leaking, ceiling cracked, falling apart house Dan pulled Phil into a hug.  
“Told you it was new carpet and paint,” he said after a while.  
Phil smacked him lightly and rolled his eyes.  
“We’ll just have to keep looking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the helping and writing with me everybody in the word war chats! <3  
>   
>   
> tortitabby.tumblr.com


End file.
